In almost every motor vehicle a lighted turn signal is used to indicate a change in direction of the vehicle, such as when rounding a street corner. The lighted turn signal is a brightly illuminated exterior light that is activated by a driver from the interior of the vehicle. Usually, the steering column of the vehicle includes a turn signal switch that is used to activate the lighted turn signal. The turn signal switch includes a stalk which pivots in a vertical plane and is positioned to allow easy manipulation by the operator. The stalk can be pivoted to an upper or lower detent position thereby actuating the lighted turn signal on the vehicle.
Turn signal switches are often composed of many different parts and can be made from many different types of materials. The parts that compose a turn signal switch assembly, furthermore, are normally connected together using screws and bolts.
Turn signal switch assemblies can be subject to vibrations of varying intensities and durations which, in some cases, may impact the integrity of the assemblies. As such, the assemblies are usually designed and manufactured to resist such vibrations and it is intended that the life of the turn signal switch assembly is at least the same as the life of the motor vehicle. Because vibrations may cause the screws and bolts to loosen and back out, adhesive compounds such as LOCTITE can sometimes be applied to their threads. These adhesive compounds, however, merely discourage loosening caused by vibrations; the compounds do not prohibit loosening.
What is needed, therefore, is a better method of ensuring reliable attachment of parts in turn signal switch assemblies.